Stealing One's Heart
by TWISTed-angel033
Summary: Yusei Fudo is a thief...Jack Atlas is the detective in charge of capturing Yusei...Will Yusei steal Jack's heart or will Jack capture his thief?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a calm but breezy night in the city on Neo Domino, the moon was full and the stars were shining. In the dark a lone figure walked the streets preparing for his next mark. Yusei Fudo had been a thief for as long as he could remember, for him stealing wasn't just a job it was a way of life.

As he neared the museum, he found a fire escape that led to the rooftop. When he got to the top he decided to change into the clothes he used for stealing. Placing his blue jacket in the duffel bag he swapped it for a black jumper and changing his jeans for a pair of black combat pants, Yusei placed both his knee high boots and his gloves back on, now he was ready.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jack Atlas had been guarding the Black Rose Dragon statue for nearly three hours and still the thief hadn't come. Was this a prank some kid had played or was the thief not coming?

The dragon had been placed in the highest security vault the museum had to offer, nothing could get into it, but Jack felt safer if he could guard the statue himself. Deciding that it was all a hoax, jack decided that he would get a cup of coffee, check on the statue one last time and then set off home and with that plan Jack set off for the cafeteria.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei was now on the rooftop of the museum, the perfect vantage point to retrieve his prize. One of the five crystal dragon statues, he already had two of them and this next one would be his third.

What would he do when he had all five, would he sell them? No they were too precious to sell, no, he would keep them. Attaching a harness to his belt, Yusei scaled down the wall to the window he needed, the one nearest the vault. Diving into his bag he searched for the object he needed, finding it he pulled out a diamond glasscutter.

After getting inside and taking off the harness, Yusei walked down the corridor alert for any guards or traps that might be hidden. When he reached the vault, he went to the keypad, placing a small decode device on the keypad, Yusei retrieved the code for the vault.

Entering the vault, Yusei looked for the prize he sought, after finding it in the middle of the room he walked towards it. Taking out the glasscutter again Yusei cut a hole in the case. The Black Rose Dragon had just been liberated.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jack was returning to check on the statue one last time before going home, it was then that he realised that the phone call hadn't been a prank, someone was stealing the statue.

Nearing the vault but staying in the shadows, so as not to be seen, Jack watched the thief cut a hole in the case and then disable the alarm in the case. Placing the statue in the bag, the thief made to leave.

Jack waited for the right moment and when he found it, he grabbed the thief around the waist.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei didn't know anyone was around until he was grabbed around the waist, thinking quickly he turned around '_good thing its dark or I'd be in real trouble'_ thought Yusei. Jack was surprised as to why the thief turned round but his thoughts were interrupted when the thief kissed him.

The kiss didn't last long but it gave Yusei enough time to escape, when the kiss ended Jack stood watching as the thief jumped out the window.

Yusei had successfully put on the harness by the time he jumped out of the window and using the automated pulley, he was able to reach the roof, where his clothes were. Making sure everything was safely packed away, Yusei jumped to a nearby roof. Looking back at the museum he saw that the detective with blond hair was watching him. Smiling he made his way home.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jack was furious, not only had the thief got the better of him and managed to escape, he had humiliated him also. The thief had used the kiss to escape, but he had used it to find something to help him track the thief. He pulled out the ID card that belonged to the thief.

Looking out the window he smiled, he would catch the thief no matter what…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**sorry for any bad grammar...but i was on a deadline...**

**This story won't be as long as my usual stories...**

**hope you enjoy...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jack had gone home after the thief managed to escape, but he had a clue to where the thief was. The ID card! Looking down at the card he entered the details into the computer he sat at:

**Name: Fudo. Y**

**Student No. 3571153**

Unfortunately for Jack there was no photo and it didn't mention the school the thief was in, but at least he had a partial name, as soon as the computer had tracked him down, Jack would be on him in a matter on minutes (so to speak).

Jack left the computer to complete the search, as he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he got out he wrapped a towel around him and went back to the computer, it hadn't found the thief yet, but Jack did have mail.

_Jack, _

_Find the thief and bring him in alive, no matter what or you can find yourself looking for a new job!_

There was no name attached but Jack already knew who it was from, but why did his boss want the thief so badly and alive for that matter…had the thief humiliated his boss as well? Jack went into his room and put on some clothes. After he was done he looked through the files on the thief, nobody had seen his face and he never left any fingerprints. After sifting through all the relevant data, Jack drifted off to sleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei managed to get home alright, the problem was he had lost his student ID card that allowed him entry to certain parts of the campus and accomodation was one of them. Luckily Akiza, a fellow student, arrived and they both entered.

"What's the matter Yusei? Forgot your card again?...honestly you could have been out there all night if I hadn't come along." Akiza said, but Yusei doubted that, he would've bypassed the lock and he would be home free.

"what were you doing out this late anyway? I thought you had exams in the morning?"asked Yusei changing the subject to get suspicion off himself.

"I was…Just…walking."said Akiza, they both knew she was lying, but they left it at that.

Walking down the corridor they arrived at the mid section for the boy's and girl's dorm, bidding Akiza goodnight, Yusei walked down the boy's section and Akiza the girl's.

Yusei stepped into his room, he was getting worried, he knew he had his ID card when he went to get the statue. That was when it hit him, he had lost it when he stole the dragon!

Yusei forced himself to be calm, he could get it tomorrow afternoon and if anyone asked, he could say he lost it in the museum, while he was working on the ART Project. The ART Project allowed him anywhere in the museum, even the vault. While he had been shown the museum, he had scoped the place out. He just hoped when he went there tomorrow the detective wouldn't be there.

As Yusei fell asleep that night, he couln't get the kiss out of his mind. Yes, he had used it for a distraction, but had he fely something else?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akiza walked into her room, she had secretely been trying to meet the mysterious thief, but she had failed. Also she hadn't studied for the test in the morning, thinking of the thief as she climbed into bed. She would pass the test even without studying, Akiza was asleep in a matter of minutes.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei headed to class the next day, he had hidden the statue under the floor in his bathroom, so no one could find it.

Nearing the art room, he looked for his student ID, "looking for this Yusei Fudo?" came a voice from behind him. Yusei turned round to find himself face to face with the detective from the previous night, he was holding Yusei's ID card. "You're under arrest!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"**Looking for this Yusei Fudo?" Came a voice from behind, turning around Yusei came face to face with the detective from the previous night, "You're under arrest!"**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

As they walked down into the parking lot, the detective took out a pair of handcuffs. The detective had let him walk freely out of school, but on the condition that he would be cuffed when they reached the detective's car. Yusei held out his hands in front, but the detective shook his head and signalled him to turn around.

"Oh no...I'm not going to make this easy for you to escape a second time." Jack said as he cuffed Yusei's hands behind his back.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

They had been driving in the car for about 20 minutes, Jack looked at the thief next to him, he was looking out the window and he hadn't said a word to him at all!

"Do you have any family we can inform of your arrest?" asked Jack, he didn't like the silence and he wanted to know more about the thief, sure, he knew the basic facts about him. He thought back to when the computer had given him the details on the thief:

_Name: Yusei Fudo_

_Age: 18 yrs_

_Education: Satellite College (still attending)_

_Parents: Dr. Fudo (Deceased)_

_Mrs. Fudo (Deceased)_

_**Any Further Information is Classified**_

Jack looked to the road and started to break, there was a road block in the road. He came to a stop and rolled down the window as a man came to the window. Jack immediately recognised him as the previous detective in charge of capturing the thief for the first two heists, but had been demoted because of his failures. His name was Trudge.

"Sorry Sir, the road is closed off from the storm that's coming in." Trudge said before he realised who it was.

"I don't care...You know who I am, so let me through!" Jack almost shouted.

"Sorry Detective Atlas, but it'll be dangerous, no one is allowed through until tomorrow morning...orders from Godwin himself." Jack growled at this, where was he supposed to go for the night? "There's a motel about two miles back where you can stay, I'll call ahead and tell them you're coming." Said Trudge, _hopefully getting cosy with him will help me get my detectives badge back_ thought Trudge.

"You do that and while you're at it call Godwin and tell him I have the thief in my custody!" Ordered Jack, it was then that Trudge noticed the other the other person in the car. He had a seat belt on, but it was obvious he hadn't put it on himself as his hands were cuffed behind his back, he was also looking out the window but Trudge could see his eyes. They held a look of defeat!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Jack turned his car around and departed for the motel. "I think this is the turning for the motel." Came a voice next to Jack, this surprised Jack as this was the first time the thief had spoken to him at all.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

They got a room fairly quickly, the detective had gone into the reception area to get the keys, but had left Yusei alone in the car. Yusei thought about what the detective had said before leaving for the motel. _What does Godwin want with me?_

Yusei didn't think of an answer because at that moment the detective entered the car again.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

They arrived outside the room they were going to be staying in for the night. Jack reached over and unclipped the seat belt for the thief before getting out of the car. Jack rounded the car and opened the door for the thief, reluctantly, the thief got out of the car.

When they entered the room, Jack looked around the room; he was looking for something to tether the thief to so that he couldn't escape. He eventually decided to use the radiator opposite the bed. He had been lenient and uncuffed one of his hands and used the free cuff to cuff him to the radiator, even though he could have used the spare pair in his pocket. However, Jack made sure that the thief couldn't pick the locks by moving everything out of his reach.

Yusei watched as the detective sat on the bed watching him. "Why did you become a thief?" asked Jack. The sudden question caught Yusei off guard.

"What?"

"You heard me thief!" said Jack angrily.

Yusei stared for a moment, "First off, my name is Yusei, but you already knew that. So call me by my name or I won't talk. Second if I'm gonna answer your questions, then you have to answer mine."

"Fine...so answer my question!" Barked Jack, he was getting impatient with the thief, first he had humiliated him and now he was ordering him about, especially since he was in no condition to.

"Alright...I didn't become a thief overnight...my family...they were born into it, but I didn't want to be thief at first...but then my parents died. At first everything was fine, I no longer had to train to be a thief...but then the inheritance my parents left me was used up on everything I needed, so a friend...I'm not saying who, helped me and I became a thief. Everything I stole I used to get by in life and the rest of the money went to the orphanages in Satellite. Does that answer your question?" said Yusei.

Jack looked at the boy before him, all his life he had been the same, only his father wanted him in law enforcement. They both had similar pasts, yet different at the same time. "Yes...that does...now what is your question?" Jack looked at the thief. "Don't tell me you forgot your own deal, I ask you a question and then you ask me one!"

"I know my own deal, I'm just wondering what to ask." Said Yusei, after a while Yusei finally turned to Jack. "What's your name?"

"WHAT...you mean you wasted all that time and all you can come up with is `what's your name'?"

"You know mine, so I want to know yours." Countered Yusei

"Fine...its Jack...Jack Atlas." He grumbled angrily, but as he looked at the thief all his anger dissipated, even though he was a thief he was really rather handsome, thought Jack. Jack shook head of those thoughts, he couldn't get involved. "Okay my turn...Have you sold those statues you stole?"

Yusei looked to the detective for moment; he was debating whether or not to tell the truth, if he told the truth, then the detective would take them back. He stared at the detective for a long time before decided that he could trust the detective. "No...I didn't sell them...they're in my apartment. Said Yusei truthfully. "Why does Godwin want me?"

"Wish I knew...all I know is that he wanted you alive...My turn, did you feel anything in that kiss?" Jack watched the thief and saw that he was blushing. "You're cute when you blush." Jack quickly put his hands over his mouth; he hadn't meant to say that...not aloud anyway.

"Thanks. You are too! And to answer your question...at first it was to distract you, but then I couldn't stop thinking about it, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad and I have a request rather than a question for you."

"What is it you want me to do...if it's anything illegal then forget it!" said Jack as he watched the thief use his free hand to reached under his T-shirt, he pulled out a small chain with a key attached.

"It's nothing like that. I just want you to look after this...my father gave it to me...he said that this key would one day save the world, he also said that it wasn't the only key. He told me to hide it if I ever was found, but I trust you, so can you look after it for me. It's really important to me!" Jack looked to the thief as the thief held out the chain.

"Are you sure...I'm mean it is from your father and I know that he died." When Jack saw the thief nod, he finally accepted the chain. Placing it around his own neck and under his shirt.

They had said all they needed to say, so Jack decided that he was going to go to bed, giving a blanket to the thief, Jack climbed into the bed.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

It was an hour after Jack fell asleep, that he woke up. It was very cold even with the blanket and his clothes on. It was then that he realised that the thief had an even thinner blanket than him.

Jack moved to the end of the bed, he saw that the thief was shivering. Sighing he walked over to the thief and slowly shook him awake, the thief opened his eyes. "C'mon it's cold; you can stay with me in the bed." Jack uncuffed the thief's wrist and led him over to the bed.

When they were both comfortable and warm, they both were asleep in a matter of minutes. Unfortunately if they had been more alert, they would have noticed the figure at the window watching them.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

When the intruder was sure that both of them were asleep, he crept into the room using the keys that he had stolen from the reception. As he neared the bed, the intruder made sure to keep quiet.

The intruder noticed that the thief was on the outside of the bed, this was good for him. Slowly he picked up the thief and placed him gently on the floor, he tied Yusei hands together. Finally after making sure that the thief was secure, he placed a hand over the thief's mouth and nose, he woke instantly. After a bit of a struggle the hand moved away from his nose allowing him to breathe, but the hand remained around his mouth.

"Be quiet and do as I say, or your friend over there will be in bigger trouble than you. Nod if you understand." Ordered the voice of the intruder. Yusei didn't know what to do, he could try to escape now, but that would leave the detective at the mercy of the intruder, reluctantly Yusei nodded. "Good, now we're gonna leave the room as quietly as possible." As they left the room Yusei realised who the intruder was...It was Trudge!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up...as I said I couldn't do it on the library comps cos you only get an hour on them and I had to do it on a friend's computer!!!**

**So what do you all think and be honest!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Yusei didn't know what to do, he could try to escape now, but that would leave the detective at the mercy of the intruder, reluctantly Yusei nodded. "Good, now we're gonna leave the room as quietly as possible." As they left the room Yusei realised who the intruder was...It was Trudge!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jack woke the next morning when the daylight hit his eyes, he was just going to turn over and sleep for another few hours (as it was still early morning), when he noticed that he was alone in the bed. Jack looked around the room to see if Yusei was awake, but couldn't see him anywhere. I t was then that he noticed the room door was ajar, Jack climbed out of the bed and ran to his car.

Jack had looked all over the motel and still couldn't find Yusei anywhere; he decided that he would ask at the reception desk for any signs of him.

"Aah…Good morning Detective Atlas! What can I do ya for?" greeted the manager when Jack entered the reception area.

"The young man that was in the car with me last night. Did you see him go anywhere?"

"Sure did…I seen him sneaking out of the room with another person `bout three this morning!"

"Did you see the other person or where they went?" Jack vaguely remembered Yusei talking about having someone help him when he became a thief, had this person helped him escape?

couldn't see the other guy so much, kept to the shadows a lot but I did see where they were heading though…They were headed towards Neo Domino." explained the old man.

Without so much as a thank you or goodbye Jack stormed off to his car. As he neared it, his phone went off, looking at the caller ID, Jack growled but answered it anyway.

"What is it? He is…Alright I'm on my way!" with that Jack shut his phone, putting it away, he looked down remembering that he still had the chain around his neck that Yusei had asked him to look after. _I trusted you Yusei and you betrayed me!_ Taking the chain off, jack looked at the small chain and was about to throw it as far away from him as he could. But something stopped him, for some reason he couldn't throw it away, sighing Jack walked back to the reception.

"Back again, must be my lucky day!" Exclaimed the manager happily.

"Listen Old Man…I need you to look after something for me!" growled Jack

"Sure thing Sonny…but less of the "old man"…the name is Yanagi and don't you go forgetting it now."

"Whatever, just look after this." Barked Jack handing him the chain leaving for his car and heading for Neo Domino Museum of Artefacts.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Rex Godwin stared out of the window in his office; it made him feel more in control, although he didn't know why. Today was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and because of the storm the previous night, there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

The door to his office opened and two of his guards brought in an unconscious boy, with Trudge following behind them looking battered and bruised but he had a smug look on his face.

"Trudge! What is going on here and who is this boy?!" Shouted Godwin as the guards placed the boy on a large sofa in the office.

"Well sir, this is the thief you were after, but he wouldn't come quietly and after a little scuffle I managed to…"

"Enough!... You did well Trudge." complimented Godwin after getting his anger under control. "Go to the infirmary and get yourself cleaned up. I will reward you later!"

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Trudge said as he turned to leave. "Be careful around him sir…he can be a handful to control at times." explained Trudge with mock concern.

"He is no threat to me, besides, his hands are tied! Now leave us, we have some things to discuss." Godwin said waving Trudge out. _Soon my brother will be free and then we can control this entire city._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

When Yusei woke up, he was aware of two things:

He was in new surroundings

He wasn't alone

Sitting up, he looked for the other person in the room, when he looked at the window, he saw a tall man looking out the window. Yusei decided the best course of action would be to leave, using his teeth, Yusei undid the knot that was tied against his hands and treading carefully, he made for the door.

"Going somewhere Yusei?" asked the man at the window.

"Yeah I am…away from here!" retorted Yusei looking to the window to see how the person would react. To his surprise the man started laughing.

"Very brave…talking to the chief of police like that!" he laughed. "But I'm afraid you will be staying here with me!" he said still laughing.

"Dream on…I wouldn't stay with corrupt people like you if my life depended on it!" Yusei growled, the comment had caused the man to stop laughing and move towards his desk.

"Very well…I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice!" he said calmly, pushing a button on the intercom. A few seconds later two guards stormed into the room and grabbed Yusei by his arms, stopping him from going anywhere. "Now Yusei…Tell me where the key is…you were searched as you were brought in and we couldn't find it. Now tell me, where is the key?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Very well…Tom help him remember." Ordered Godwin, Tom the man on Yusei's right grabbed his pulling it up towards his shoulder blades, causing Yusei to wince and fall to his knees. "Yusei, these men will not hesitate to hurt you. Tell me what I want to know and all this can be over."

Yusei smiled, he had a feeling that Trudge would betray Jack and come for him himself, but he thought that Trudge wouldn't try anything like knock him out. "Fine, I'll tell you were the key is…not that it matters…I gave it to Jack Atlas and if I know his temper, he'll have lashed out and thrown it away when he thinks I ran away!" The two guards holding Yusei pulled him to his feet and he winced at hard they were holding his arms.

Godwin pushed the button on the intercom again and this time Trudge walked in. His smug smile faded when he looked at Godwin, he turned to Yusei and glared at him. _This would be his entire fault! _Thought Trudge.

"Yes sir. What is it?"

"Do you claim that you caught Mr. Fudo here by yourself?" asked Godwin trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Without the help of anyone else?" Yusei smiled again, Trudge was going to get into trouble for something Yusei had said.

"Yes sir…that is what I said." Explained Trudge hesitantly.

"Then why does Mr. Fudo here claim he met Jack Atlas!" Roared Godwin, causing everyone but Yusei to step back, allowing Yusei to free his arms.

Putting his training to good use, Yusei used both his arms to whack the guards in the throat, making them fall to the floor breathless. Yusei turned towards the door only to find that Trudge blocked his way.

"I suggest you get out of my way." Snarled Yusei

"Make me punk!" retorted Trudge. Using his speed Yusei moved over to Trudge and punched him in the stomach, which caused him to collapse to the floor. Yusei started for the door again, only this time a small click made him turn to see a calm looking Godwin holding a gun to him.

"Stay where you are! I don't want to shoot you but I will if I have to!" explained Godwin calmly. "Put your hands on your head and get down on your knees!" ordered Godwin, reluctantly Yusei obeyed, sure he was fast but not fast enough to dodge a bullet. "Trudge…cuff him."

Trudge got up off the floor and taking the handcuffs that were on his belt, cuffed Yusei's hands behind his back. Yusei knew he had been caught, but he could test his luck and see how much damage he could do to his captors. Yusei stood up as fast as could making his head come into contact with Trudge's nose, effectively breaking it! Trudge backed away howling and cradling his nose.

"Are you quite finished Yusei?" Godwin asked, he had enjoyed it when Yusei had butted Trudge. Even at the risk of being shot, Yusei had to have the final blow. Not that Godwin really cared, he found Trudge annoying and wondered why he had hired him in the first place.

"Yeah. I am…and it's Mr. Fudo to you Godwin…only my friends and the people I care about can call me Yusei."

"So you know who I am…and on the topic of names…what is Jack allowed to call you?"

"Atlas has to call me the same thing you do!" Yusei said, he didn't want Jack to get into trouble, which he would be had Yusei told him the truth.

"You're a good liar…but I'm sure you care about Jack more than you let on to be." Explained Godwin, he was dead on the nail but Yusei kept his emotions hidden.

Godwin walked over to Yusei and moved behind him, like he was studying Yusei. Before Yusei had the chance to turn around, Godwin whacked him over the back of the head with the butt of his gun, knocking Yusei unconscious again.

"Trudge, stop whining and get him in the van!" ordered Godwin as he pointed to Yusei. _If I can't get the key…I'll get the key to come to me. _Godwin walked over to the phone on his desk and dialled Jack's number.

"What is it?"

"It's the thief…we have had another call off him saying he is going to steal the Red Dragon Archfiend statue from the Neo Domino Museum of Artefacts at midnight tonight." Lied Godwin

"He is?!" asked Jack on the other end.

"Yes I want you to be at the museum at 12:05, that way we catch him in the act and hopefully put an end to his crime spree!"

"Alright I'm on my way!" with that Jack's line went dead, _Perfect the trap will soon set and I will claim my prize._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jack arrived at the museum at the allotted time and headed for the statue, he didn't want Yusei to escape again. As he neared the top of the stairs, Jack had an uneasy feeling that something wasn't right, but pushed those thoughts aside as he neared the floor with the statue.

As Jack rushed into the room he noticed that the light had been blown out and the statue was still there, another thing he noticed was that there was a figure on the floor, but it was too dark to see who it was. As he neared towards the statue case, Jack could make out more details. One the figure wasn't unconscious, they were tied to the statue's podium, so that they couldn't move and two from what he could he the person tied up had been gagged. _Most likely Yusei's doing to avoid being caught in the act. _Jack thought although it was still too dark to see who this poor person was. Muffled shouts came from the person as if they were trying to warn Jack of any danger that might be lurking.

As Jack got closer he could finally tell who the person was, but he wasn't expecting it to be Yusei. Jack ran to Yusei and was untying his hands but Yusei kept trying to say something, so Jack removed the gag instead.

"Jack. Run…You have to get out of here. It's a trap!"

Jack was aware of movement behind him and turned to see Godwin by the door with Trudge right beside him.

"And I'm sorry to say Jack. You fell right for it!" Smirked Godwin.

**To Be Continued…**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**First off…thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story. It means a great deal to me to know what people think of my stories.**

**Next I would like to mention that I don't have a nose fetish or anything…my best friend dared to break a characters nose in every one of my stories…but breaking Trudge's nose felt good…and let's face it…he deserved it!!!**

**Thanks again for the reviews and hopefully the next chapter should be up soon!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Jack you have to get out of here…it's a trap!

Jack was aware of moment behind him and turned to see Godwin by the door with Trudge beside him.

"And I'm sorry to say Jack. You fell right for it."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jack gritted his teeth as he looked from Godwin to Trudge and then to Yusei, he didn't know where he stood on in this situation, he was still one of Godwin's officers and therefore it was his duty to carry out the orders Godwin gave to him, but then there was Yusei who was defenceless, who probably needed someone to help him escape, which would leave him out of a job or worse in prison for aiding and abetting.

Jack weighed up the options that he had and decided what he was going to do. "Sir, I am still a detective and therefore I follow your orders. Why would I help this thief?"

"Well he seems very cosy in calling you Jack; I would think there was more to you two than meets the eye." Said Godwin suspiciously. "Tell me I'm wrong Jack."

"You're wrong. This thief has caused me nothing but trouble since I met him and I'll be glad to see him in prison." Growled Jack, he looked to Yusei and immediately wished he hadn't because Yusei was looking at him with extreme hurt written on his face.

"Then why did you try to untie him when you got here?" asked Godwin, he was beginning to think that what Jack was saying was true as the reactions between him and Yusei were genuine.

"Simple, if he thought I was on his side it would have been easier to get him to trust me and then I could bring him to you without much of a fuss."

"…Very well, I will believe you…for now."

"Yes sir and thank you." Godwin frowned at the way Jack was behaving; he was never this polite in the past. _Perhaps he is loyal to me, only one way to prove it though._

"Jack, Yusei here says he gave a key to you. Is this true?" asked Godwin, this was the question that would prove whose side Jack was really on. If he said no, then Godwin would have Trudge restrain him and they would have a "nice" chat on the whereabouts of the key.

"Yes he gave it to me last night, when he thought he could trust me." Smirked Jack, he had not looked at Yusei since Godwin had told him that he trusted him. Jack didn't want to see the emotions that were directed towards him.

"And it looks like I chose the wrong person to trust" growled Yusei

"I was only doing what I was told to do, bring you in any way possible and by any means."

"Looks like the dog is looking for affection from his master!" Spat Yusei, he had realised he was on his own after he had told Godwin about the key and now fought against the rope that held him to the podium. Jack walked up to Yusei and for a moment it looked like Jack was going to do something rash, but a gloved hand on his shoulder made him stop.

"Now, now Jack. This is what he wants you to do, get you riled up so you do something that will help him escape." Soothed Godwin, he bent down to whisper in Yusei's ear so that no one else could hear. "I know that I need the actual key Yusei, but there is something else that is needed as well…you!" Godwin stood up and walked towards the door. "Jack, Trudge bring Yusei to the van, Jack do you have the key on you?"

"No, I left it with the manager at the motel we stayed in."

"Very well Jack, you will drive us there." With that Jack and Trudge did as they were ordered to and dragged Yusei to the van.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

The Journey back to the motel was extremely awkward for Jack; they had gagged Yusei again and placed a blindfold to stop him from knowing what was going on during the journey. But Jack knew that Yusei was feeling angry and hurt for betraying him and he just wished that one day he would be able to forgive himself for all the things that were said. (A/N: I mean Jack forgiving himself)

When they got to the Motel, the manager wasn't at the reception desk, so they went to the different rooms to search for him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei hated that he had been tricked so easily by Jack; he thought that Jack was one person that he could trust in the force that wasn't bent or corrupt. He was beginning to form a plan of how to escape when the back doors to the van opened and shut behind him.

"Be very quiet, they didn't see me come back and we don't have a lot of time." Jack's voice whispered. Jack removed the blindfold from Yusei's eyes allowing him to see. "Now listen, I'm going to untie you and after I leave the van, you make a run for it OK!" Yusei knew it wasn't a question and nodded as Jack hadn't removed the gag, Jack quickly untied his hands and made for the doors but before he could a hand tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned he was engulfed in a passionate kiss from Yusei, Jack wished that this moment could last forever but all too soon the kiss was ended.

"That was to say thanks."

"Whatever, just get out of here!" barked Jack quietly while moving to the back doors. "I'm sorry for everything I said before…I needed Godwin to trust me." And with that Jack left the van.

Yusei waited a minute before finally sneaking out of the van and running towards the overgrown bushes that were a few metres away. When Godwin and Trudge joined Jack outside the last room, they headed back to the reception area. Yusei moved towards the rooms trying all the doors hoping to find an open one where he could hide, luck was on his side as the room they had been in the previous nights was still unlocked.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jack looked out the window just in time to see Yusei sneak inside one of the rooms, smiling he turned his attention back to Godwin. The old man hadn't been in any of the rooms and that only left the room behind the reception, being impatient Jack walked up to the desk and started ringing the bell. After a few minutes, Yanagi walked in from the back room looking bleary eyed and yawning.

"Sorry `bout that I musta dozed off, what can I do ya for?" yawned Yanagi

"Old man I need that key I gave you." Growled Jack. "And I would like it in a hurry as its evidence in a current investigation." Yanagi nodded and ducked under the desk for a couple of seconds, then gave them the chain after finding it. Godwin snatched it from Yanagi's hand as soon as he saw that it was the real key and quickly placed it around his neck.

"Thank you, we will be leaving now." Said Godwin as best as he could, he was barely containing his excitement. _Now I can release my brother and we can rule the city the way it's supposed to be run._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

When they reached the van, Godwin had an uneasy feeling that something was wrong and that it would have dire results for his plans.

"The thief isn't here!" exclaimed Trudge, he had climbed in the back of the van to make sure that the thief was "OK" and discovered that he was missing. "Where could he have got to?"

"Why don't we ask Jack." Growled Godwin turning to look for Jack only to find him gone. "I knew you couldn't be trusted." Whispered Godwin

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jack had quietly snuck away and gone to the room that Yusei was hiding in when the group had left the reception. Yusei had been watching out the window and opened the door as soon as jack was close enough to run in.

"Are you OK? They didn't see me right?"

"You're safe, I was watching and they've only now realised your gone." Explained Yusei looking out the window again. Yusei looked uncertain as Godwin got into the back of the van. "They wouldn't give up looking for us would they?"

"Not a chance…why?"

"They're both in the van and I'm worried that they may be planning something terrible to get us to go back." Explained Yusei, he couldn't keep the concern out of his voice.

"Get **you **to go back. I'm expendable now that they have the key. Why do you…" Yusei cut him off by placing a finger to his lips, neither of them had noticed that Godwin and Trudge was walking towards the room.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

After getting out the tracker from the van, Godwin followed the signal to a room on the edge of the motel, fairly close to the van. The signal hadn't moved and therefore Godwin knew that Jack was in there as well, trying the door only proved futile as it was locked.

"Yusei, Jack open this door!" Ordered Godwin, he knew full well they wouldn't but he wanted them to know that he knew they were in there. He was going to wait a few minutes before making Trudge knock the door down, but the signal had started moving. Knowing he had no time Godwin pulled out one of his guns a shot the handle off and charged into the room. (A/N: you know like in the movies where they shoot around the handle and then kick the door in.).

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei turned back to look out the window, but as he did Jack noticed something shine on Yusei's face. Gently grabbing his chin, Jack turned it towards him to look at Yusei. "Yusei…did they tag you?" (A/N: a) I didn't know what the criminal marks were called besides criminal marks and b) this just makes it easier).

"What do you mean?" asked Yusei, he didn't know what Jack meant and was hoping it wasn't what he thought it meant.

"We tag people we wanna track by using a laser to burn a tiny microchip onto them. It's usually invisible but in the right light you can see it reflect the light." Explained Jack

"I would know if they burnt something into my skin! I mean it would hurt. Right?"

"Yes it would, but you're usually unconscious when they do it, that way you would never know it was there." At these words Yusei fell to the floor with his head in his hands, Jack had risked everything to help him escape and now he had undone everything.

"This is my fault, Trudge knocked me out when I tried to run and Godwin did the same when they laid that trap at the museum, either one of those times is when they could have done it."

"We don't have time; right now we need to get out of here!" Jack whispered harshly, Godwin and Trudge were just by the window of the room. "Stay still, I'll be back in a minute." Jack moved into the bathroom checking the windows to see if they could fit through.

"Yusei, Jack open this door!" Came Godwin's voice, he sounded impatient and Jack knew they didn't have a lot of time, returning to the room he pulled Yusei to his feet.

"Come on, there's a window that you can get through." Jack had pulled Yusei into the bathroom and locked it behind them; from outside they could hear gunshots meaning they only had seconds to get out of there. "The window's too small for me, but you can get through easy."

"I can't just leave you!" exclaimed Yusei, he didn't want to leave Jack to the mercy of Godwin, but the sound of the door being knocked down made him realise he would have to. "I'm coming back for you Jack…that's a promise." With that Yusei swiftly and nimbly climbed out of the window.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Pulling Jack towards the van, Godwin knew that Yusei would be watching and not because of the tracker, it was because Yusei would want to save Jack as soon as possible. _This is going to be easy!_

"Yusei I know you're out there and I know you can here me, so listen." Shouted Godwin in no particular direction. "I propose a trade…You for Detective Atlas over here. I'll give you five minutes." Trudge laughed even though he was in a lot of pain, he looked to Godwin to see if he was allowed to carry out his order and when saw Godwin nod, he laughed even louder.

"Your little thief is gonna coming running when I'm through with you." Whispered Trudge into Jack's ear. "And here's something to help you make your decision." He shouted for Yusei to hear and with that pulled out his gun and shot Jack in the shoulder.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei had been watching from the roof the motel as Godwin walked to the van with Jack behind him and Trudge pulling up the rear, he had listened to what Godwin was saying. He had thought of a plan that might actually work but he needed the help of the manager, it would be easy sneaking past Godwin but right now he needed to get down off the roof.

He had just landed quietly and safely down from the roof, when he heard something that made his blood run cold; it was the sound of a gunshot and the sound of Jack in pain. Silently Yusei looked towards the van, Godwin was looking at nothing in particular and Trudge was laughing manically, but what hurt Yusei the most was Jack. He was looking pale holding his shoulder and was gritting his teeth to help with the pain. _How could they shoot him like that? Looks like there is only one thing to do._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Godwin was thinking of all the things that he and his brother would do when they ruled the city, when he heard movement to the side of him. Turning he saw Yusei come out from the bushes.

"I'll go with you but only when Jack is safely with the manager of this place and when you put those guns away!" explained Yusei as he walked past Godwin to Jack, helping him to his feet Yusei walked with Jack to the reception. Trudge was going to follow them, but Godwin put a stop to that.

"He'll come with us Trudge, no need to follow."

"I'm sorry sir, but how can you know that." Asked Trudge, he didn't think that Yusei could be trusted at all.

"Simple, he is a thief. He has given me his word." Explained Godwin as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Trudge still wasn't sure but still let Yusei take him to the reception.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Yanagi had watched everything that had been going on from inside the reception area and was going to call the police but when he saw the detective from earlier being helped into the room by the young man all those thoughts left him.

"Listen, he needs medical attention and I can't give it to him. So just keep pressure on the wound and call an ambulance."

"I'll call the police while I'm at it, they'll know how to handle this."

"They are the police, in fact the guy in the suit is the chief of police!" explained Yusei. "Listen, just call the ambulance and make sure he doesn't try to come after me." Yusei didn't wait for what Yanagi was going to say as he was already heading for the door.

"Yusei don't do this!" rasped Jack, he was in a lot of pain, but the pain of losing Yusei would have been worse than any bullet wound.

"I'm sorry Jack, I want you safe!" and with that he left the room.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Godwin watched as Yusei walked towards him, Trudge not taking any chances was already beside him making sure he couldn't run.

"No guns as we agreed and if you behave there will be no need for you to restrained." Godwin said, he expected Yusei to say something sarcastic but all he did was nod and move towards the van. "Trudge you will drive us to the New Neo Domino institute of energy." Ordered Godwin, he got in the back of the van next to Yusei. _Soon my brother. Soon!_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**So what did you think…it took me forever to come up with how to start it but I got there in the end. **

**There is only gonna be a few more chapters after this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"No guns as we agreed and if you behave there will be no need for you to be restrained." Godwin said, he expected Yusei to say something sarcastic but all he did was nod and move towards the van. "Trudge you will drive us to the New Neo Domino institute of energy." Ordered Godwin, he got in the back of the van next to Yusei. _Soon my brother. Soon!_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jack watched as the van pulled out of the motel and towards the city, he knew that Yusei didn't want him to follow, but that wasn't going to stop him. He was going to rescue Yusei even if it cost him his life.

Yanagi walked into the room with a first aid kit and a cordless phone, dialling the number for the emergency services.

"Yes, I have a man who has been shot…we're at…" that was as far as Yanagi got in the conversation as Jack had snatched the phone off of him and hung up. "Hey, you need help, you've been shot!"

"Yusei needs me more, so I want you to bandage the wound and get me a car as fast as you can." Ordered Jack. At first it looked like Yanagi was going to stand there and not do anything, but eventually he nodded and started to tend to Jack's wound.

When he was done, Yanagi walked back into the backroom and came back out with a set of car keys.

"I don't care what ya say…I'm comin with ya!"

"Fine, just don't get in my way!" growled Jack, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he was glad the old man was coming. He didn't think he would be able to drive effectively with his wound anyway. When they got to the car, Jack threw the keys to the manager. "You're driving!" the old man just nodded and got into the driver's side of the car.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei glanced from Godwin to Trudge who was driving. _What's at the Institute of Energy that's so important?_

Godwin looked at the thief and noticed that he was deep in thought; he guessed Yusei was thinking about why they were heading to the Institute and decided to tell him the truth as he deserved it before he died.

"Yusei, what do you know about your mother and father?" asked Godwin, he looked to the thief and noticed that Yusei was looking at him but not actually saying anything. "Your father and mother as well as my brother worked together to create a better way of living. Instead of relying on fuels that were hazardous to the environment, they looked for a way to create a new source of energy that would be less expensive and more ecologically friendly. Then one day, something went wrong in the reaction drive and an explosion occurred in the lab big enough to destroy the lab itself but not enough to cause damage within the building itself. Most people passed it off as an accident but I know better, it was sabotage and the person behind it was your father!"

Yusei could handle people saying things about him, but even though he hardly knew his parents but he knew that they would never do anything that could cause harm to another person. "You're wrong Godwin, my father wouldn't do something like that, even I know that!" growled Yusei.

"I'm wrong am I, then why is it that both your parents died in the reaction drive chamber!"

"I don't know but what I do remember about them is that they wanted to make this world a safer place. They wouldn't throw it all away like that and what happened to your brother. Let's say you're right and my parents really did cause the explosion, then why didn't your brother stop them!" snarled Yusei angrily.

"That's what we are going to find out today, which is why I need your help." Godwin looked to Yusei and could see that Yusei was interested in how he fitted into Godwin's plans. "You see before the explosion, your father managed to create a copy of the key for the lab entrance and entrusted it to you. He also made a bio-lock so that only four people in the world could ever enter the lab again. Can you guess who those people are Yusei?"

Yusei had already worked out who the people were but Godwin said it anyway as Yusei wasn't feeling in the mood to speak to him. He was thinking about what Godwin had already said and was wondering if what Godwin was saying was actually possible, he didn't get very much time to think about it as Trudge announced that they were at the institute.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Jack had started feeling nauseous during the journey and now his vision was beginning to blur, he figured he had lost a lot of blood and was going to pass out at any moment, that was until a ringing noise came from his jacket, he looked at the caller ID and noticed that it was withheld but decided to answer it anyway.

"This is Jack Atlas, who is this?"

"This is Blister; Yusei called me and told me what was going on. I want you to meet me at the institute ASAP!" came a man's voice

"How did Yusei tell you he has been in custody since last night."

"Apparently since you released him from the van, he stole a phone and left it on after explaining what happened to him." Explained Blister

"Is Yusei alright?" Asked Jack worriedly

"He's fine, although him and Godwin seem to be discussing their family history, I can patch you through to them but don't make any noises otherwise Godwin will disconnect the call and probably punish Yusei for it."

"Alright, patch him through."

"Can you guess who those people are Yusei?" _what people?_ Thought Jack as he continued to listen to the conversation. "Those people are your father, your mother, my brother and last but not least you!" _what is Yusei a part of?_

"Sir we've arrived at the institute." Came Trudge's voice faintly in the background

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Looks like the time has finally come to see whose version of our history is true." Yusei stood up with Godwin to exit the van, he just hoped that the phone he had was still transmitting everything that was being said, as he had it in his back pocket and had had to sit on it, but when he stood his jacket covered it.

When they entered the institute no one gave them second glances as they went around the metal detectors, which Yusei was thankful for, otherwise the phone might have been discovered.

Walking up a flight of stairs Yusei began to wonder what floor they would need to go to, if it was on the top they had a long walk ahead of them. Godwin noticed this and began to explain their plan for getting into the lab.

"Don't worry Yusei, we are only going to the first floor and then we will take the private elevator all the way to the lab."

"Why didn't we take it to begin with?" asked Yusei this was the first time he had spoken since Godwin had told him that he was the only one that could enter the lab thanks to his father's bio-lock.

"As much as I would have liked to take it downstairs, I did not want to go through the hassle of explaining what was happening."

"In other words, you didn't want them to know about this. My guess is that _even _you're not allowed to try and enter the place, so why did they let you in, in the first place?"

"Very observant Yusei, but I have had an interest in this place for a long time and I even have shares in this place, which allows me to come and go whenever I please without the hassle of being asked why I am here and going through the detectors."

"And even if someone did ask what you were doing here, all you have to say is that you're checking up on everything and making sure that your money isn't going to waste." Finished Yusei working out everything

"Correct…You know Yusei, if you would give up stealing for a living, you would make an excellent detective, under my supervision that is."

"Not a chance in hell Godwin, I may be a thief but at least I have morals!" growled Yusei before having the wind knocked out of him.

"How dare you speak to Mr. Godwin like that, you snot-nosed punk! Show some respect to someone like him." Shouted Trudge, he really didn't care what Yusei said to Godwin, but if Godwin thought that he did a good job, then maybe Godwin would promote him back to detective or even higher.

Yusei was about to retort when Godwin stopped in front of the elevator, he pulled out a small device that Yusei figured must be some sort of scrambler.

"Making sure no one figures out what we're doing." He stated as though it was the simplest thing in the world. They entered the elevator and Godwin pressed the button for the top floor.

_Please Blister hurry, if they get what they want then the whole city is in danger and Jack is too!_

When they elevator hit the top floor, its doors opened to reveal a set of bulky steel doors. Reluctantly Yusei followed Godwin out of the elevator with Trudge following close behind them.

"Now Yusei take off your glove and place your hand on the keypad." Ordered Godwin calmly, when Yusei didn't move Trudge went to grab his wrist to do it himself but Yusei moved faster and slammed Trudge into the wall beside him.

He didn't feel or hear as Godwin came up behind him grabbing his wrist and pulling it, making Yusei wince in pain.

"Trudge you incompetent fool, can't you do anything right!" Godwin screamed, pulling off Yusei's glove, pulling him towards the keypad and slamming his hand down on it.

As soon as Yusei's hand hit the keypad, Godwin placed the key into the hole, taking a few steps back as the doors opened automatically. Godwin looked at Yusei; he looked shocked at what was happening but quickly hid it.

"Now Yusei, let's see who's version of history is true!" he said walking into the lab, Trudge made sure that Yusei was at least a few steps in front him to make sure Yusei didn't try to hit him again.

They came to a stop in the middle of the lab, most of the lab seemed trashed beyond repair and soot and dust blackened the walls and anything that had survived the blast. In front of Godwin was a podium with a hand mark on it, motioning for Yusei to place his hand there, he moved out of the way for Yusei to get close to it. Reluctantly and with a sharp nudge from Trudge Yusei moved towards the podium and placed his hand on the handprint.

Everything happened all at once; Yusei found that he couldn't move his hand off the podium. It was like his hand was glued to the podium itself. Then the room started shaking as the floor just ahead of the podium opened and revealed a large chamber room that was slowly rising from it.

"Everyone hold it!" Came a ragged voice from behind the trio, turning they saw Jack with the manager Yanagi and a new person that Yusei knew was Blister, who was holding a gun on Godwin.

"Slowly move away from there and keep your hands where we can see them."

Godwin and Trudge did as they were ordered and moved away, Jack found it strange however when Yusei didn't move. "Yusei you don't have to worry you can move away now."

"I can't…my hand is stuck!" exclaimed Yusei over the roar of the mechanics that was making the chamber rise.

As soon as the chamber had been brought completely out of the floor, Yusei was released from the hold that the podium had on him. He quickly pulled his hand away and made his way over to Jack and the others, they were staring at the chamber as the door to it started to open.

Smoke exited the chamber as the door opened to reveal a figure, everyone in the room watched as the figure started to exit the chamber. The figure looked around his surroundings; his eyes fell on the one person in the room he recognised. Godwin ran to meet the figure at the bottom of the stairs of the chamber.

"Hello Rudger."

"Hello little brother, it's been a while."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update this chapter but I have been really busy what with starting my new job and looking after my nephews.**

**But hey better late than never, eh?**

**Anyway what did you think? **

**I actually wanted to make the chapter longer but couldn't think of anything else and plus I always planned on leaving it on this cliff hanger and therefore brought in the Blister bit with the phone, can't tell if ties in with the timeline of the story but I needed something to fill the pages. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Previously...**

"**Hello Rudger."**

"**Hello little brother. It's been a while"**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Yusei stared from across the room, this was the last thing that he was expecting, he was expecting Godwin to show him video of what had transpired the day of the explosion but not this.

Rudger looked across the room and his eyes fell on Yusei, he tried to cross the room to get a better looked at him but both Jack and Blister blocked his way.

"Get out of the way, I want to speak to Hakase by myself."

"Brother, that is not Hakase Fudo, it's his son Yusei." explained Godwin trying to get his attention back so that he could relay his plans of the future to his brother.

"Yusei? Yes, I remember now. Hakase's only son." Rudger looked at Yusei again and realized the mistake he had made, Yusei fidgeted under Rudger's gaze as it was making him feel very uncomfortable. "Then I would like a word with Yusei alone."

"No chance, I'm not letting you get near him after I went to all the trouble of getting him back." growled Jack placing a protective arm around Yusei's shoulder.

"Jack it's OK, all you have to do is wait just outside the door, if anything happens you'll know." reluctantly Jack moved away from Yusei and with everyone else left the room to wait outside.

"Yusei. You look so much like your father."

"Thanks...I guess." Yusei didn't know what to say to this man, Rudger had been with his family a lot more than he had. Rudger looked around the room, taking in the destruction that had been caused in the past.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?

"You were here the very day this lab exploded."

"What, that's impossible! I would remember something like that."

"How old are you now, Yusei?"

"I'm eighteen."

"That makes sense, you were five at the time of the explosion. Your father decided to make the bio-lock on the day of the explosion, he had just finished programming it when the reactor went critical. Which means that I have been locked away for thirteen years."

"So, my father didn't cause the explosion."

"No, my dear Yusei. I did." Yusei didn't even see Rudger move but the next moment he was right behind him, he hit Yusei on the back of the neck causing Yusei to fall unconscious. "Sorry Yusei but I need to speak to you without you raising the alarm for your friends.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Jack was waiting outside the door, hoping Yusei would come through the door saying that they could go home and leave this event behind them."So, you're the detective that Yusei's in love with." came Blister's voice from behind Jack. "And from the way you're reacting and your actions before, I'd say the feeling's mutual." Jack turned to face Blister.

"What're you talking about? Yusei's not in love with me, we've only known each other for a few days."

"If that were true, Yusei wouldn't have given himself up so easily the way he did." Jack made to argue but there was a click from the door meaning that it had been locked.

Godwin tried opening the door but it would budge, Jack on the other hand try to force the door open by ramming into it, injuring his shoulder more.

"Yusei, what's going on? The door's locked, Yusei?" Jack shouted, hoping Yusei would respond. Yanagi forced Jack to sit down with the help of Trudge and Yanagi mended to Jack's shoulder.

"Jack don't worry he still has that cell phone in his back pocket. The chamber rising caused the call to be disconnected but now we're free to call him." Blister explained while taking out his own phone from his pocket.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

When Yusei woke the first thing he realized was that his neck was killing him and the second was that he could only move one of his hands, looking he saw that his hand was cuffed to a table. He guessed it had once been a glass table as one end of the cuff was attached to metal where there should have been glass.

"Ah Yusei, I had thought you would wake up a little later but it doesn't matter." Yusei turned to see Rudger across the room looking at him.

"What have you done to my friends?" Yusei growled

"Just like Hakase, you know he always worried about everyone else and himself last."

"Answer me, what did you do to my friends!"

"Fine, they're all fine. I locked them out of the room so that they couldn't interfere." Rudger explained turning around and fiddling about with some wires on a burned out console.

"What're you planning to do to me?"

"Patience Yusei, Hakase had a lot more patience."

"I have patience just not for you or your brother." Rudger turned and swiftly walked up to Yusei. He grabbed Yusei by the throat and pulled him up until they were face to face.

"Do not place me in the same category as my brother, he is weak and I am not. He would never do the things I would do." Rudger slowly let go of Yusei and moved back to the console.

Yusei suddenly felt a vibration in his back pocket, slowly making sure that he didn't reveal what he was doing. Pulling out the phone he pressed the answer button and carefully placed the phone back in his pocket.

"You still haven't told me what you are going to do to me."

"If you really want to know I am going to cause another explosion and make sure that you are caught in the explosion."

"What did I ever do to you, why are you so against me?"

"Because you were going to inherit this place, you were going to steal everything from me, so the day you came to the lab, I caused a spark in the reactor. The plan was to kill you and then I would say that it was your father who caused the explosion."

"Except I survived, how did that happen?"

"Your father stopped me from escaping from the room and your mother ran from the lab with you in her arms. I had no choice but to use the preservation chamber until after the explosion but I guess the blast made the fail safe kick in and I was trapped in there until you opened the doors and the chamber."

"What about my mother? You said she took me from this place but why was she caught in the explosion as well?"

"I can only guess that she came to help your father after she had taken you to safety. But this time you won't escape."

"But you plan to use the chamber to survive the blast, it'll be just me in the explosion."

"Correct Yusei, only this time the chamber will open without you, I'm reprogramming the bio-lock so that it will open when I say it will. Now shut up before I shut you up!"

"I'm not finished talking to you yet, why did your brother know about the bio-lock?"

Rudger gave a sigh and turned towards Yusei, he knew Yusei was like his father never giving up until he had all the answers.

"Fine, I called my brother a few minutes before I caused the reactor to go critical. I told him that Hakase was going crazy and becoming paranoid, which wasn't a complete lie. I told him all about the bio-lock and how I feared your father was going to do something drastic to make sure that his work was not stolen by other people from other companies."

"And he believed you." realizing how Godwin knew about everything he did, about the bio-lock and thanks to Rudger, he believed Yusei's father had caused the critical reactor because of what Rudger had told him.

"Of course he did, why would he doubt me. I was his older brother who had never lied to him, why should then be any different."

"Too bad it's different now."

"What do you mean?" asked Rudger suspiciously

"While you were sleeping, the world has advanced in technology and other things, including phones." explained Yusei taking the phone out of his pocket. "Everything you said has been recorded and everyone outside heard everything you said from the point of you telling me what you planned to do with me."

Rudger charged up to Yusei, snatched the phone from Yusei and placed it to his ear. "Who is on this number?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"_Who is on this number?"_

"My name is Blister, but you're on speaker phone with everyone else and that includes your brother."

"_Well then Blister, I suggest you let me and my brother speak privately or else I will shoot Mr. Yusei here before I blow this lab up."_

Blister took the phone off speaker and gave it to Godwin, who just stared into space. It had been a shock to find out that his brother had lied to him and killed innocent people.

"Yes Brother, what is it?"

"_I take it you_ _heard what happened all those years ago."_

"Yes...How could you! They were your friends!" Godwin shouted down the phone

"_There, there brother. I only did what I did to help you."_

"HELP ME? HOW DOES KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE HELP ME?"

"_I wanted everything for you and becoming head of the Institute would mean that I would have been able to get you anything you dreamed of."_

"I wanted my brother, Rudger! Instead you hid like a coward and killed people. I wanted us to be a family, but you ruined that, just like you ruined Yusei's chance with his family. I will admit that I have caused my fair share of problems for him but I will make amends by turning myself in, but you have to do the same."

"_I'm sorry brother but that is not going to happen."_

"If you are really going to go through with this then put Yusei on the phone, I wish to apologise before he dies." At these words both Blister, Jack and Yanagi made to go for Godwin but he waved his hands to tell them he was planning something and hadn't really meant anything he had just said. Both Jack and Blister had to hold Yanagi back as he had not got the message.

"_Very well brother, I shall do as you ask. But I cannot promise that he will forgive you."_ there was a moment before Yusei's voice came on the other end of the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Yusei, this is Rex Godwin. Are you on speaker?"

"_No."_

"Good, now listen carefully. The lab you are in is reinforced with a Titanium type metal and with the bio-lock in place we cannot enter the room. I need for you to get to the door and unlock it, do you understand?"

"_Yes, I forgive you."_

"Good, we'll be ready to help as soon as you open the door."

"_Let me speak to Jack." _Godwin walked over to Jack and handed him the phone explaining that Yusei wanted to speak to him.

"Yusei are you alright?"

"_I will be. Listen if I don't make it through this..."_

"You are going to make it through this, no if's about it!"

"_I just want you know that I like you...No that's not right...I love you and if something happens to me then I want you to live your for the both of us."_

"If anything happens, I'll charge straight into the afterlife and bring you back myself...you understand and do you know why...because I love you too."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Yusei laughed at Jack's comment before the phone was snatched away from him, he could hear Jack shouting in the background for him to answer him. Rudger hit the end button and walked back to the console placing the phone in his pocket.

Yusei guessed that he had about five minutes before Rudger completed the circuitry fixes and the reactor would go critical again. Yusei looked around for something that he could use to unlock the handcuffs, he found a small piece of wire. It would be a stretch to get it even with his feet but he had to try.

Yusei managed to grab the piece of wire and unlock his hand, just as a countdown came on the screen stating that he had three minutes to get out of the room. Getting up he ran towards the door, but before he could get there Rudger blocked his way.

"Get out of the way!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you must die here!" roared Rudger with laughter just as the room started to crumble bits of wires came loose and part of the ceiling started to crack.

"Listen we can both get out of here and go our separate ways, never to see each other again. I promise no one will speak of this again but we've gotta go now!"

Rudger thought for a moment about what Yusei had said and what his brother had said to him on the phone. "Ok, we will do it your way." Rudger delved into his pocket and pulled out the phone.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Jack was getting worried the reactor was going critical and Yusei still hadn't gotten out of the room yet. He was so tense that he almost had a heart attack from Blister's phone ringing in his hand.

"Yusei?"

"_Yea Jack. I managed to convince Godwin's brother to let me go, we're coming out don't you or the others try anything when we come out, Ok?"_

"But Yusei..." he would have continued but a loud crash on Yusei's end of the phone cut it short. "YUSEI, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"_We're fine but the door's blocked and we can't get out in time. I sorry Jack, remember what I said before about living life for the both of us, will you do that for me?"_

"Yes, I love you."

"_I love you t..."_ It was then that Yusei's end went dead

"YUSEI!" Jack turned to see that everyone was looking at him, they all knew what had happened and no one knew what to say to console him. Jack turned towards Godwin and grabbed him by the throat. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! HE NEVER WOULD'VE BEEN IN THAT ROOM IF YOU HADN'T BROUGHT HIM HERE!"

"Jack calm down! Killing him won't solve anything and besides death is too good for this piece of slime. It will be more of a suffering if he has to live with what he has done."

This seemed to calm Jack considerably as he released Godwin and walked into the lift, Yanagi made to follow but Blister put his hand on Yanagi's shoulder and shook his head.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Jack ran out of the building with the rest of the people evacuating from the building, but went straight to the car, he tried opening it but realized he didn't have the key. All the rage and pain came out again this time he punched the window of car causing it to shatter.

Falling to the ground Jack wept, he had never been this distraught in his entire life and now the love of his life had been killed and there he was helpless to do anything about it. But he would comply with his promise that he made to Yusei before he died, he would live his life for the both of them.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? (Be honest!)**

**Sorry about how long its taken to write this chapter but like I said everything I had was lost on my previous laptop and I haven't had the time to write anything until now.**

**Anyway the next chapter is going to be two years later...when everyone has gotten on with their lives and how they've all coped with Yusei's tragic death. I've already started writing it so it will be up soon and is probably gonna be a short chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

2 years later...

**Yanagi...**

Yanagi had closed down his hotel and remodelled it, it was now an orphanage to help children who had once been helped by Yusei. He now had a partner by the name of Martha, she had been at the orphanage that Yusei had volunteered at and when Yusei died there was no one to keep the orphanage from closing down.

One day before the orphanage was closed Yanagi had approached Martha with his proposal of turning his hotel into an orphanage and Martha had happily agreed.

A year later they had received word that they would get funding to make sure that the orphanage was going to stay permanently, Yanagi suspected that it was Blister's doing but didn't say anything to Martha.

They had hired two interns to help with the maintenance of the orphanage, their names were Kiryu and Crow. Crow was a laid back person who loved the children and treated every one of them like his family. Kiryu although very grumpy most of the time helped out by guarding the orphanage.

Recently there had been a pair of twins come to the orphanage their names were Leo and Luna, although they were new they were treated with kindness and soon settled into their new surroundings and had made friends with a young boy named Rally.

Yanagi just wished that Yusei could've been there to see it, he knew Yusei would've loved this place and were he still alive he would've been offered a job instantly. Just as Jack and Blister were always welcome.

**Blister...**

After what had transpired in the institute Blister had Godwin and Trudge arrested. They had both gone without a fight, they had felt responsible for Yusei's death and had wanted to pay for their crimes.

Blister had put in an application to work at the institute so that he could bypass the bio-lock and give Yusei a proper burial and also to make sure that the reactor was safely dismantled so that no one else could be hurt by it.

He had received confirmation six months after his application and was partnered with a man named Aero, (A/N: Not actually sure that was his partner was called if it's wrong someone tell me so that I can change it.) he had told Aero what had happened in the lab and why he was so determined to shut it down and because of it they had worked continuously for two years to try and open the doors but so far they had no luck.

Blister gave constant updates to Jack and Yanagi to let them know what was happening , but every time he would just tell them it was the same as always.

Blister also worked as a consultant for the police force lending them a hand when they needed ideas and Blister was happy to do it, especially for a friend.

**Godwin...**

Godwin had gone to jail for his crimes and he excepted his punishment, he had spent a year in the Facility when he was finally put on trial for the final verdict, he told them what he had done and that he was truly sorry for what had transpired there that day.

He had then been sentenced to do ten years for manslaughter, Blister and Yanagi had testified that he meant what he had said and also explained that he had tried to save Yusei. Surprisingly Jack had also testified that Godwin had tried to correct his mistakes and all that had been said was taken into consideration.

**Jack...**

At first Jack didn't know what to do with himself, but after months of travelling across the country he realized that he wanted to help people, like Yusei had done.

Jack requested his old position in the police force and had been granted it back with open arms. After a year Jack had been called into a meeting with his temporary boss, Bolt Tanner.

Tanner had chosen Jack to become the new Chief of Police and after a while Jack consented to the job. He felt weird being in charge of everyone there and knew that Yusei would've been proud, he just wished that he could hear his voice, see him smile and feel Yusei's lips against his, shaking his head of those thoughts, he sat at his desk. Today was the anniversary of Yusei's death and he planned to meet up with Akiza, Yanagi and Blister at Yusei's tombstone although, there was no body in the casket, they felt they needed to give Yusei something.

Looking at the clock on his desk he saw that it was nearly five o'clock and therefore he could start to pack up. At five everything was packed away, so Jack shot out of his office and to his car. He drove to Neo Domino Cemetery, he asked his assistant to make sure no one knew where to find him and that he was away for the evening on important business if anyone tried to contact him. After all, everyone that knew him would be at the grave with him.

Looking at his watch he saw that it was 5:25pm, he was going to be late but he knew that the others wouldn't mind. At 5:37 he parked his car and made his way to grave with a bouquet of flowers that he had bought the very same morning.

As he reached the grave he saw the other waiting there, they were just standing around talking.

"Hey everyone, look who finally showed up!" said Yanagi looking at Jack, everyone turned to see him walking up to them.

"I'm late, I know. But it was hard to get the time off, what with work and all."

"It's Ok, I only just got here myself." explained Blister, "Those for Yusei?" pointing to the bouquet in Jack's hands.

"Who else would they be for."

Everyone walked over and sat by Yusei's tombstone, they all told him how their lives had been since they had last visited. All of them visited when they had time but they only really got together on the anniversary.

After a few hours of talking, it was nearly eight o'clock and had already started to get dark, Akiza was the first to leave as she had a test the next day, even though she didn't need to study she still wanted a good night's sleep to feel refreshed for it.

Yanagi left soon after, he needed to get back and help Martha put the children into bed and help tidy up the place and as he had stated before, was a lot harder than it looked.

Blister left just before nine, saying that he needed to get ready to start his shift at six the next morning, leaving jack on his own. He knew Jack needed the time to himself and that Jack wanted to talk to Yusei by himself. Wishing him goodnight and that he would see him next week, Blister left Jack.

It was a while before Jack spoke, but he felt someone's presence nearby but paid no heed to it as this was a cemetery that was open at all times and just figured it was someone visiting their friends and/or relatives.

"I wish you were here, all the stuff you're missing. But I know that if you were here you would be proud of all of us. After all, that's the type of person you are...were...sorry."

"Why do you apologise?" came a rough voice from behind Jack, it was as though this voice hadn't been used in a while, he didn't want this person to see that he was crying so he continued to look at the tombstone.

"I don't know, what's it to you?"

"I just wanted to know. So why would he be proud of you guys?"

"My friend cared about people so much, all of us have done so much. My friends are helping people as best they can."

"I know he's proud of you guys, he cared for all his friends and that includes you Jack, in fact he cared for you more than anyone else."

"How the hell would you know...wait...how did you know my name?" growled Jack turning around. What he saw almost made him pass out with shock, in front of him was Yusei.

Yusei smiled at the look on Jack's face, he had expected him to be shocked but this was a better reaction than he expected. The look of shock turned to anger and Jack charged forward causing Yusei to back away and run right into a tree.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK AND TWISTED JOKE TO YOU!" Jack roared grabbing Yusei's neck making it difficult for Yusei to breathe.

"Jack...I can't breathe." rasped Yusei

"I SHOULD KILL YOU ON THE SPOT! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YUSEI WAS MY FRIEND AND I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Jack...it's me...Yusei."

"YUSEI DIED TWO YEARS AGO!"

"I didn't die Jack. I'll prove to you that I'm the real Yusei but you need to ease up on my neck, otherwise I'm gonna pass out before I can prove who I am." Jack thought for a few seconds before releasing Yusei, who fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Alright...prove it!"

"The night...you captured me...we had a little Q and A...You asked me a question and then I would ask you one."

"Everyone knows that, I wrote it down in my report and it was televised with Godwin's trial although I was never mentioned so you could have easily just got that from TV."

"Did you put in your report that you called me cute, what was it you said...oh yea that was it 'You're cute when you blush'." Jack stared at Yusei for a moment before helping Yusei up.

"What...When...How?" stuttered Jack trying to asked a suitable question.

"About four hours ago. I'll tell the whole story but I want everyone here to hear it...that is if you don't mind."

"I'll call them now...wait till they find out they'll be so happy."

"Can we go to yours. Its kinda cold here and I need to change into some clean clothes." It was then that Jack noticed he was wearing the same clothes as two years ago, they were ragged and had blood on them. Jack couldn't tell if Yusei had any injuries himself but he guessed that most of the blood on him was from Jack's gunshot wound two years ago.

"We'll go the hospital as well...get you checked out."

"Don't bother, besides the migraine that I got, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yea, besides I want to change my clothes and get washed up."

"Why didn't you do that before you came here?"

"A number of reasons, 1) I wanted to see you, 2) I was told that you would be here by that lovely young policewoman, Mina, I think her name was. You should give her a promotion or at the very least a raise. 3) I don't know where you live and would have had to wait till tomorrow to find you again."

"Fine, you can have a bath in my place." Jack started to walk towards the exit with Yusei right beside him. He was so happy he didn't know if he could contain his tears that threatened to spill but if they did, he didn't care, he was just too happy.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The trip back to Jack's apartment was very quiet because Yusei had fallen asleep two minutes into the journey. Jack didn't want to wake Yusei when they arrived at his place, so he carefully picked him up and walked to his apartment. Opening the door was the hardest part as he had to place Yusei down so that he could unlock it.

When they were in his apartment, Jack took Yusei to his room and carefully placed him on the king-sized bed and removed his jacket and boots before placing the quilt over him.

Jack knew that none of his clothes would fit Yusei, he went next door to ask if they had any spare clothes as his neighbour was around the same build as Yusei. After receiving some clothes, Jack went back to his apartment.

He checked on Yusei to find him still fast asleep, he mumbled a few incomprehensible things before turning over and drifting back into a peaceful sleep. Jack figured that it was best if everyone came round tomorrow, he called everyone and told them to meet at his place at five in the afternoon that way everyone could get things out the way and nothing could interrupt them, when Yusei explained what had happened to him. Jack also called into work saying he would not be in work the next day as he had some personal problems to take care of.

Sighing Jack headed into his bedroom, he saw that Yusei had fallen into a fitful sleep and was tossing and turning. Jack ran to the other side of the bed and pulled Yusei into his embrace.

"Yusei, it's Ok. I'm here, nothings going to hurt you! Not if I can help it!" Yusei seemed to hear Jack as he returned to a peaceful sleep. For an hour Jack just lay there with Yusei in his arms before getting up to leave.

Yusei seemed to sense this, even in his sleep and held onto Jack like he was a lifeline and refused to let go, Jack realized that Yusei didn't want him to leave and quietly spoke to him.

"Yusei, I'm not leaving you. I just need to get a wash and change my clothes, I promise."

Yusei released his grip on Jack. Jack quickly got into his tracksuit pants and put on a t-shirt, had a quick wash before returning and getting under the covers.

He pulled Yusei into his embrace again and waited for sleep to take him. He didn't know how he managed to sleep that night but he got a few hours. When he woke up he saw that it was still dark, looking at the clock he saw that it was three in the morning.

Looking down he saw Yusei was still sound asleep in his arms, smiling Jack started to rub circles on Yusei's back while listening to Yusei's constant breathing.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Yusei woke the next morning, the first this he noticed was that someone had removed his jacket and boots. The next thing he noticed was that he was in a strange bed, feeling the panic rise within him, Yusei started to struggle. It was then that a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

"Yusei, what's wrong?"

Hearing Jack's voice made the panic subside within him, he looked up to see Jack staring at him with concern on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where I was, I panicked."

"That's Ok. I should have woken you up when we arrived but it looked like you need the sleep."

"What time is it?"

"A little after eleven, everyone should be getting here for five in case you're wondering."

"Can we get something to eat, I'm starving." at that moment Yusei's stomach growled loudly.

"I don't have much in but I'll see what I can do." said Jack getting out of bed and walking out the room.

Yusei sat there for a moment, looking around the room he saw his jacket and boots on a chair in the corner of the room. Also there was a few other clothes on the chair and Yusei knew that Jack would have got them for him as they were too small for Jack.

Yusei walked into the bathroom and turned to shower on, when it was the right temperature he took off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

After a while, when he felt thoroughly clean Yusei exited the shower and put on the clothes Jack had left for him. (A/N: because I'm lazy and because its 4:07 in the morning here in Britain, Yusei is wearing his Enforcers/Team Satisfaction outfit, minus the arm straps.)

Yusei entered the living room of the apartment and sat himself down at the kitchen table that was at the back of the room.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Right now, I don't care. I could eat them raw for all its worth."

"Ok, breakfast will be ready in a minute."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

After breakfast, Yusei and Jack talked about what they were going to now that they could be together. They didn't care where they ended up as long as they were together.

At five the bell rang, Jack stood up to answer it but was stopped when Yusei grabbed him. The look in Yusei's eyes made him worry.

"Yusei, What's wrong?"

"It's just what if they react the way you did at the cemetery, I don't know if I could handle that look of anger again." Jack's heart gave a pang of guilt, he had caused Yusei to have these worries.

"How about this then, you go into my room. I'll tell them that it's not a joke and that your the real deal and then I'll call you into the room. How's that?"

"You sure that you can convince them?"

"I'm sure, now go before they take off...I love you so much." he said before heading to the door, while Yusei walked back into Jack's room.

"Hey, Blister and Akiza. Now all we have to do is wait for the old man and we can talk about everything."

"I thought we did all that yesterday Jack." Blister sounded agitated

"Well, you'll be surprised at what I have to tell you and trust me it's great news." They had to wait another fifteen minutes before Yanagi appeared, he was looking flustered and was out of breath.

"Sorry for the delay, kids were a handful before I left. So what's this about Jack?"

"First off, I want you to know that this is not a joke, it's the real thing."

"What is?" This time it was Akiza that sounded agitated

"Like I said it's not a hoax and I need you to promise that you won't do anything until we've heard the whole story."

Once they had all promised, Jack walked to his room and to his friends it appeared to look like he was talking to someone. When Jack returned, his friends noticed that there was someone behind him.

"Guys, there is someone here who has been dying to see you. Not literally as then that would be very bad for us all."

"You've gone mad son...But don't worry we'll get the best he..." Yanagi cut off his sentence as Jack moved to the side to reveal a worried looking Yusei. Blister was about to shout just like Jack had done the previous but Jack intervened.

"I can give you my personal guarantee that this is Yusei."

"How do you know?" growled Akiza, she looked at Yusei and saw that he had closed his eyes and had his face pointed to the floor to avoid all there faces when he opened his eyes.

"Because he told me something only Yusei would know."

"Then he can do it for all of us as well."

"Yusei, what was the first rule I taught you?"

At first it looked like Yusei wasn't going to answer but slowly he exhaled and answered all their questions. After they were sure they all embraced them in their own way.

"So, what happened after the phone cut off?"

**Yusei/ 2 Years ago...**

_**Yusei tried to get the signal back but it didn't work.**_

"_**What do we do now? I'm not just gonna sit here and die. There has to be a way out." shouted Yusei over the rumbling**_

"_**There is."**_

"_**Well, what are we waiting for lets go."**_

"_**That's the thing there is no we, there's just you."**_

"_**What are you talking about, we're both getting out of here like I promised. I won't leave you to die here." he walked over to Rudger, who walked to the middle of the room.**_

_**Yusei looked at the chamber and realized that this was the only place that could withstand the blast. **_

"_**The chamber will only fit one, I've had my time and I wasted it."**_

"_**Like I said I'm not leaving you here to die!"**_

"_**I am only gonna say this once...I'm not giving you the choice." with that said he pushed Yusei back causing Yusei to fall backwards into the chamber and before Yusei could recover, Rudger slammed the door shut.**_

_**Before Yusei could do anything, the chamber started to fall into the floor, then everything went black for Yusei.**_

_**Present...**_

"What happened then?" asked Akiza eager to hear what else had happened.

"I guess the lab blew up because the next thing I knew was waking up in a demolished lab and Rudger's body was lying near the podium, I guess the explosion wasn't as powerful as before because Rudger's body was still there. Anyway, I didn't know how long had passed, so I had to dig my way out of the lab. The hardest part was the beam, after I finally managed to shift it the rest was easy."

He looked to see his friends staring at him with shock. "I then re-routed some power from downstairs into the bio-lock and the doors opened easily. I went to the first floor and exited through the fire escape because if someone had stopped me, how would I explain how I got in. So, anyway I went to the Police station and asked about Jack and the receptionist told me that he was at the cemetery with visiting one of his friends who died a few years ago. I guess for once I showed my confusion cos she handed me a newspaper clipping and it told me that I was dead and buried in Neo Domino cemetery. It took me an hour to get there as I had to walk there, that's when I saw Jack and I showed myself and the rest you can ask Jack for."

"Wow."

"You're telling me."

"So what do we do now?" asked Yusei, "I mean, I'm going to have to get myself declared alive again and I'm going to find a job."

"Leave that to me Yusei, I can say that you were able to escape before the blast and we all thought that you were dead." explained Blister

"What about accommodation?" asked Akiza, "You were taken off the register and your room has been taken over."

"He's staying here with me from now on." growled Jack

"And you can work at the orphanage, there's always been a space reserved for you." Yusei smiled, he had his friends and that was all he needed.

**8 months later...**

Jack returned home at three that morning, he had planned on taking a shower and getting to bed. But that changed when he entered the apartment, Yusei was sitting at the table eating what looked like vanilla ice cream and it looked like he was waiting for him.

"Good morning."

"Yusei, what are you doing up?"

"I was hungry and wanted to wait for you."

"Yusei, you should be in bed, it's not good for you"

"Jack, I'm fine. The treatment is going fine."

"I know its just I don't want to lose you again."

Yusei stood up and walked over to Jack, he placed a kiss on Jack's lips and then walked over to the cupboards and pulled out a jar of pickles. "You won't that's a promise."

"And I don't want to lose our precious child." said Jack looking at Yusei's stomach. "How much longer do you need for treatment?"

"Just the one tomorrow and then they'll be done."

"It's hard to believe we're going to have a child."

"I know, but thanks to Blister its possible."

"Just Blister." Jack said seductively walking behind Yusei and placing his arms over Yusei's shoulders, "because I seem to remember I played the most important part in it." he whispered in Yusei's ear causing Yusei to shiver uncontrollably.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"What? This?" Jack whispered again causing Yusei to shiver again

"Yes that. I spent all those years learning to hide my emotions and then you come along and I can never control them, especially now!"

"Are you saying that it was a bad thing I came along?" asked Jack, he knew Yusei was joking but he wanted to hear Yusei's answer anyway.

"Of course not...I love you and now I'm going to have a family with you. I couldn't be happier." Yusei said turning to Jack in the eyes, Jack saw only love in Yusei's eyes. Leaning down Jack kissed Yusei passionately on the lips.

"C'mon bed. No arguing, I don't want our little guy to be sleepy during everything tomorrow."

"Who says it's going to be a boy, the way the baby kicks it's definitely a girl."

"Ok, Ok. But I still want you in bed and ready for tomorrow. After all after tomorrow's treatment we'll be able to have the life we want until the baby is born. Then it'll be hectic" explained Jack guiding Yusei to their room.

"Yea it will, but I know you'll be there with me every step of the way and I couldn't ask for a better person." said Yusei getting into bed

"I'm just going to take a shower, I'll be in in a bit, Ok?" Yusei just nodded and watched as Jack walked into the bathroom. Half an hour later Jack returned and climbed into bed.

"I love you." Jack said as he drifted off to sleep, Yusei opened his eyes and smiled before kissing Jack on the head.

"I love you too."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**So what do you think for an ending, at first I wasn't sure about Yusei being pregnant but I thought it rounded the story off nicely.**

**I also wonder how many of you guys realized that Yusei was still alive before I actually revealed it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, I know I repeat myself a lot but it's thanks to you guys that I'm able to continue these stories, you give me the confidence to continue writing.**

**Also a few of you may notice that sometimes I use Japanese names instead of English names, but thats because I like some of the Japanese names better than the English names.**


End file.
